Terrador
Terrador, sometimes referred to as Terra, is a german earth dragon and a main character of Disney's The Little Merman franchise; an animated television spin-off series based on Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise. Terrador is also Diana's best friend, steed, companion and sidekick. Background Biography Terrador was born in Germany, to his parents, the dragon king Titan and the dragon queen Gaia. At some point, he was integrated into the Celestial Order to be a life-long guardian and companion to the future generations of Celestial Sorcerers/Knights. When he was three years old, Terrador was one of many dragons selected as a potential candidate for this position amidst Enchanter rank members (traditionally) who become 12 or 14 years old, he rejected many young members of the Celestial Order as his charge, due to the fact that none of them exhibited the qualities and calibre he was searching for, however, when a particular Enchanter rank member named Diana approached him, he felt an instantaneous and remarkable inclination towards the girl who bore a mysterious spark in his eyes; and Terrador realized then that this girl had the potential to become a great witch and warrior. When Terrador allowed the human-mermaid hybrid to place the ornamental saddle on his back; it was a sign that he has chosen the latter as his rider and since then Terrador and Diana delved into many adventures together and became almost inseparable, as the two have become best friends over the years. However, despite the princess of Denmark becoming one of most powerful magic users and warriors of the Celestial Order; Diana has always treated Terrador with the honor and respect he deserved, as she not only sees the earth dragon as her protector and travel companion, but also as a loyal and trusted friend and comrade. Personality TBA Physical appearance Terrador has purple scales, four long legs, a long neck and tail, razor-sharp teeth and claws, has razor-sharp spikes at tip of his tail, and two razor-sharp horns; two at the back of his head. Terrador also has two long wings growing from his back. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Dragon Physiology:' As a result of his dragon heritage, Terrador possesses immense level of physical attributes; such as strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability, endurance, senses, etc. As an earth dragon, Terrador can generate and manipulate earthquakes or shock waves, also as the son of two dragon monarchs; his physical and mystical attributes also surpasses that of regular dragons and most alpha dragons. **'Shock Wave Breath:' As a dragon of the element of earth, Terrador can project shock waves from his mouth to cause earthquakes, when he is holding back, he can temporarily incapacitate or paralyze his opponents with his shock waves, however at full power; Terrador's shock wave breath can shatter or destroy almost any substance known to humans and merpeople. **'Animal Strength:' Terrador possesses incredible feats of strength, even for a dragon; for example, he can break massive metal chains, crush rock, stone, concrete and extremely dense ice relatively easily, he can also overpower regular dragons and most alpha dragons with little effort. As Terrador gets older, his strength further increases. **'Animal Speed:' Terrador possesses incredible feats of speed, even for a dragon; for example, he can move at amazing supersonic speeds (regardless whether or not he is in the sky, on the land or in the ocean) as he can cover vast distances in the blink of an eye, his speed also surpasses that of regular dragons and most alpha dragons. As Terrador gets older, his speed further increases. **'Animal Reflexes:' Terrador possesses incredible feats of reflexes, even for a dragon. **'Animal Flexibility:' Terrador possesses incredible feats of flexibility, even for a dragon. **'Animal Agility:' Terrador possesses incredible feats of agility, even for a dragon. **'Animal Mobility:' Terrador possesses incredible feats of mobility, even for a dragon. **'Animal Jumping:' Terrador can jump at incredible heights; despite the fact that he has ability to fly. **'Animal Leaping:' Terrador can leap at incredible distances in a single bound; despite the fact that he has ability to fly. **'Animal Durability:' Terrador possesses incredible feats of durability even for a dragon, as swords, spears, lances, battle axes, cannot penetrate his scales, bullets, arrows and bolts will bounce off him (as the earth dragon is impervious to these weapons); despite this, there are certain magical weapons that can penetrate or bypass Terrador's incredibly durable scales. **'Animal Endurance:' Terrador possesses incredible feats of endurance, even for a dragon; for example, he can run, fight, fly or swim in the water for long periods of time, even when he is seriously injured. **'Animal Stamina:' Terrador possesses incredible feats of stamina, even for a dragon; as he can run, fight, fly or swim in the water for long periods. **'Animal Eyesight:' Terrador possesses incredible feats of eyesight even for a dragon; as he can see at vast distances. **'Animal Hearing:' Terrador possesses incredible feats of hearing even for a dragon; as he can hear even the faintest of sounds at vast distances. **'Animal Smelling:' Terrador possesses incredible feats of smelling even for a dragon; as he can pick up even the faintest of smells at vast distances. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Due to his dragon heritage, Terrador can heal incredibly fast, extensively and efficiently, even for a dragon; for example, he is able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. He can heal from minor injuries in a matter of seconds, but it takes him a matter of minutes to heal from serious injuries, any and all injuries will heal rapidly and perfectly without leaving a trace of the injury; Terrador's accelerated healing factor is powerful to the point that it is impossible for him to become drunk, intoxicated or drug. **'Animal Immunity:' Due to his accelerated healing factor; Terrador is immune to all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. Because Terrador is not an aquatic/marine creature, he is also immune to the Sword of Atlantica and the Trident of Atlantica's powers respectively. **'Flight:' Due to his wings, Terrador can fly at amazing speeds of Mach 3, and high altitudes. Abilities *'High-Level Intellect:' Terrador is highly intelligent for his age, even for a dragon. Also Terrador's intellect is equal, if not superior to that of a human's. *'Expert Combatant:' Since the age of 3, having been taught how to fight by his father, the dragon king Titan, Terrador is a highly skilled fighter. Also like most dragons, Terrador utilizes his immense strength and speed in battle to make himself a formidable opponent alone in single combat. *'Speech:' Although Terrador roars and gestures, much like an animal would; despite this, like all dragons, Terrador is capable of speaking other languages, particularly human language relatively easily. **'Multilingual:' Terrador is capable of fluently speaking English, Danish, Swedish, Norwegian, German, Russian, Cantonese, Chinese, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, Tibetan, Arabic, French, Italian and Latin. Weaknesses *'Oxygen:' Because Terrador is technically not a sea dragon, he cannot breathe underwater; if he remains underwater for too long, he will lose consciousness and eventually drown. Despite this, Terrador can at least hold his breath for long periods of time (15 hours). *'Decapitation:' Despite his accelerated healing factor, if Terrador's head is cut off from his body, he will permanently be killed, however, due to his scales, muscle and bone tissue, being incredibly dense; this would be extremely difficult to achieve. Trivia *Terrador and Diana have been best friends, since Diana was 12 years old; as Terrador was a kid dragon at the time. *Terrador will be 5 years old (teenage years; in dragon years) at the beginning of the series, however, near the end of the first season, he will be 6 years old. Category:Characters Category:European characters Category:Males Category:Legendary creatures Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Mystical animals Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Little Merman characters